Just a Tuesday
by dustytiger
Summary: After working a case with team Gibbs Abby Borin goes to Gibbs' and something is revealed about their relationship. Set after the ep "Safe Harbor." A Gibbs/Borin fic. Enjoy!


Title: Just a Tuesday  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: Sadly NCIS is still not mine it belongs to it's network, creators, writers, actors and actressed who make it happen none of which are this girl. I just like to play with the characters.  
Summary: After working a case with team Gibbs Abby Borin goes to Gibbs' and something is revealed about their relationship.  
Notes: All right this is just a one shot. My muse is currently got her heels dug in the sand, her fingers in her ears, shouting at me "LaLaLa! I will not write anything 'til we know what happened to Gibbs!" But somehow I forced this out by choosing a different timeline so… I have things I'm working on but I have no idea when I'll be ready to post anything else so enjoy this little morsel, it's just a stand alone so please don't ask for more. This is set after the ep "Safe Harbor." The title is that of a song by Amelia Curran, check it out if you want, it just fits them somehow. Enjoy!

* * *

Abby Borin went down to the familiar basement. She could hear the sound of a hammer hitting a nail. The banging stopped as she got to the bottom of the staircase. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked over at her and smiled before picking up another nail and placing it where he wanted and nailing it into place. She was obviously welcome in his home and she made herself comfortable, leaning against one of the work benches.

"I thought we should talk," she explained.

"About your trying to set me up with your friends?" he responded.

"If I didn't play along they would have known something was happening."

He nodded at her and put down the hammer, opting for a piece of sandpaper instead. "I understand."

"You're mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Didn't say that."

"You don't say a lot of things Gibbs."

"So, it's Gibbs again Borin?"

"Dammit Jethro!" she snapped. "What do you want me to say?"

He continued sanding away at the wood. She sighed frustrated, but he didn't react. Neither of them needed a lot of words to communicate what they wanted, but they both knew this would need more than a few nods and grunts. She'd known it had been a bad idea to let DiNozzo talk her into trying to find Gibbs a date when she knew he didn't need anybody's help in that department. She also knew why his mood had seemed so sullen and she wasn't about to share that with anyone.

"You don't want them to know, do you?" he asked.

"I never said that," she responding reaching for the bottle of bourbon he had.

He put down the sandpaper and looked directly at her. "You want to tell them?"

"I didn't say that either."

"There isn't a third option Abby. Either you want them to know or you don't."

She moved closer to him. "It isn't that easy. I do want them to know, but I like this being private the times we need to work together. I don't want to have to hear DiNozzo's opinion. And I certainly don't want to have to deal with Ziva silently judging me for needing a man the next time we work together."

"I didn't think you got scared, Abby."

"I'm not scared I just don't want to deal with any unnecessary drama," she explained.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad." He poured himself a shot of bourbon.

"Jethro telling them is big."

"I know."

"Are we ready for that?"

"I hope so. We're not announcing another marriage," he added to lighten the mood.

She smiled at him. "I know. I'm not very good at this."

"You think I am?"

The two of them laughed, then leaned into each other falling into a gentle embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Being with him was comfortable and she was glad he didn't feel the need to end things between them. What they shared was unique and she didn't want jeopardise it. Her personal life was never something she felt the need to share, and she felt the same way with him. She knew they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever but she found comfort in having something she didn't need to share.

"Eventually we need to tell them," he told her running his fingers along her cheek.

"I know, just a little longer, things are so good right now."

He nodded and kissed her again. This time he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and making the embrace more intimate. There was something that was still thrilling about this, and she wondered if part of it was because it was a secret. He felt more at ease with their relationship. He wasn't the kind of person who needed to share war stories with anyone. Despite everything he was happy, but this time of year always through him off. He pulled away a moment later, rubbing his finger along her cheek. She smiled and rested her forehead on his.

"Hey, Jethro, are you good?" she asked him.

He nodded. "As good as I can be. I told you, today is rough one for me. What we have is good, and it helps having someone here more than you."

"I'm glad I get to be here for you ." She kissed his cheek softly. "When you're ready I'll listen."

"Neither of us are talkers. It was her birthday and I think about who she would be today. What she would have done."

"They shouldn't have been stolen from you. All those birthdays, her graduation who knows she could have…"

He put his fingers on her lips. "Stop. Please. I can't."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek softly, and hugged her tightly. "Do you think you can pause on the boat for tonight?"

He nodded, curling up deeper into the embrace for a long moment. She wondered if he might finally open up, but didn't want to push him. She knew he had his own way of dealing with his emotions. It wasn't like his past was something he had tried to hide from her. He'd been honest with her about this time of year being hard on him and they both knew that meant a lot. She knew that Kelly would have been celebrating another birthday and she couldn't even begin to imagine how heartbreaking that had to be for him.

He was about to kiss her again but noticed there was a pleasant smell wafting down the stairs. "You didn't have to do that," he told her realising she'd brought dinner over.

"I wanted to," she assured him going up the stairs. "It's not a big deal just a beef casserole."

"It smells amazing."

"It shouldn't take much longer it only needed to be warmed. I thought it would be nice to not have to think about food today."

"Thank you it's been a long time since a woman has cooked for me."

She kissed his cheek softly as they got up the stairs. "I'll have to do it more often."

"I'd like that."

He set the table for them and before long they had eaten their dinner each sipping on a cold beer as they ate. Neither of them said much. They didn't need to fill the room with small talk. She knew that if he wanted to talk he would, but she was almost certain what she knew might be all she ever would. They had already talked about their pasts and knew that either of them could add more whenever they felt the need to.

"This is good," he told her after he had taken a few bites.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it," she responded, understanding his undertone of wanting to change the subject.

They didn't talk much while they ate. When they were done she went into the living room and put on an old movie. He popped his head into the room and decided to join her instead of going down the stairs to his boat. He sat down on the couch, and she curled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her and they silently watched the movie. They both allowed themselves to let their guards down when they were together and they were soon asleep curled up together on the couch.

Abby Scuito entered Gibbs' house quietly. She also knew the truth about the day. She knew he didn't share it with many people and didn't want to betray his trust. She knew that the reason Gibbs had been acting off prompting DiNozzo to try to set him up with any available woman and she wanted to make sure he was all right. He so often took care of her it felt right to return the favour. She had a bag with his favourite Chinese food in it. She walked right past the living room, surprised to not hear him in the basement.

She then realised that his TV was on, which was odd since he rarely watched anything. She went into the living room to go check on him, expecting to find him asleep on the couch. While he was asleep, he hadn't expected him to curled up with Borin. She covered her own mouth, put the food she'd brought into the fridge, and went outside where she squealed loudly. She picked up her phone and almost texted McGee, but stopped. Instead she went to her car and found a piece of paper and pen. She wrote a quick note and decided to put it with the take out she'd brought over.

It read " _Gibbs, I thought you might need a friend, but you already had one. Your secrets are always safe with me. Love original Abby._ "

Gibbs woke up and carefully got up from the couch. He went into the kitchen to put away the leftovers. He was surprised to see the containers in the fridge, but then read the note. He smiled slightly, and tucked it away for safe keeping. He then went back into the living room.

"Abby," he whispered, running his finger along her cheek, she groaned softly. "It's not good for either of us to share this couch again. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Mm, yeah, sure," she replied groggily.

He wrapped his arm around her waist helping her up the stairs, knowing she wasn't fully awake. He laid her down on what had become her side of the bed, not bothering to try to get her to change her clothes. He shrugged out of his own shirt and pants before sliding into the bed. As soon as he pulled the sheet back, she moved closer to him in her still groggy state. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, not expecting an answer but needing to say it.

The End

Notes: Well that was that, hopefully I'll write something again soon but this one is done. Thank you in advance for any support. I hope you like it, let me know hearts and hugz.


End file.
